Mr Heat Miser Sonic Style
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: This is when the Sonic gang sings Mr. Heat Miser by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy I don't own the Sonic characters or the song I only own Galexia the chao. Knuckles is Mr. Heat Miser and Sonic is Mr. Snow Miser. ONE SHOT!


Yo people! I was thinking of this song so I decided to do a fan fic on in! One Shot!

I don't own any of the Sega characters!

The curtains come up and the stage is separated into two different scenes. One of them is a snowy setting the other one is a much hotter climate.

The music starts to play, and Sonic and Knuckles get onto the stage.

* * *

Sonic- Mr. Snow miser

Knuckles- Mr. Heat miser

Amy – Backup dance for Sonic

Cosmo-Backup dancer for Sonic

Cream- Backup dancer for Sonic

Tikal- Backup dancer for Knuckles

Rouge-Backup dancer for Knuckles

Julie Sue- Backup dancer for Knuckles.

Blaze- Pianist

Tails- chorus

Shadow- chorus

Silver- chorus

Eggman- chorus

* * *

Amy, Cream, and Cosmo are wearing red christmas dresses with white fur at the cuffs and red boots. Tikal, Rouge, and Julie Sue are wearing pink blouses and grass skirts. They are also wearing wooden sandels. **(bold shows the dance moves that the girls are doing)**

Blaze started to play the piano. She was wearing a purple flowing dress with matching sequince and violet high heels.

Sonic walked over to the snowy scean. He was wearing a red jacket with a white t- shirt underneath. He was also wearing his signature red shoes. All of the girls in the audience screamed. Amy just glared at them. Then Sonic began to sing.

"_I'm Mr. White Christmas__  
_

_ I'm Mr. Cool  
_

_I'm Mr. Icicle _**Amy hands Sonic a cherry icicle**.

_I'm Mr. 10 below _**Cream and Cosmo slowly drop to the ground.**

_Friends call me Snow Miser  
_

_Whatever I touch  
_

_Turns to snow in my clutch! _**Amy, Cream, and Comso start throwing fake snow at Sonic which is actually cotton balls.**_  
_

_I'm too much_. _Oh I'm too much baby_!"

_  
_Eggman, Tails, Shadow and Silver sing the chorus

_ "He's mister white Christmas_

_He's mister snow  
_

_He's mister icicle  
_

_He's mister ten below"_

Sonic starts to sing again.

_"Friends call me Snow Miser  
_

_Whatever I touch  
_

_Turns to snow in my clutch! _**Amy, Cream and Cosmo start to fake being frozen as Sonic taps them on the sholder.**

_I'm too much _**Sonic snaps his fingers and the girls stop pretending to be frozen.**  
_  
I never wanna know a day  
_

_That's over 40 degrees. _**The girls drop towards the floor as Sonic says 40, 30, 20 and fall to the ground as Sonic says 5.**_  
_

_I'd rather have it 30,20 then 5.  
_

_'Let It Freeze!' Oh its cold in here Baby It's much too cold in here for you come on!" _**Cream hands Sonic a orenge icicle.**

Eggman, Tails, Shadow and Silver sing the chorus

_ "He's mister white Christmas_

_He's mister snow  
_

_He's mister icicle  
_

_He's mister ten below"_

Sonic starts to sing again.

_"Friends call me Snow Miser  
_

_Whatever I touch  
_

_Turns to snow in my clutch! _**Amy, Cream and Cosmo start to fake being frozen as Sonic taps them on the sholder.**

_I'm too much, oh I'm much to much baby brrrrr! _**Sonic snaps his fingers and the girls stop pretending to be frozen.** **Cosmo walks over and hands Sonic a lime icicle.**  
_  
_

Blaze started to play her piano solo. Sonic gives them his siganture smile and all of the fan girls are screaming. Some of the security have to escort the girls out and Amy is grinning evily. Sonic and the others walk off the stage. Cream and Cosmo bow before they rush off the stage.

Then Knuckles, Rouge, Tikal, and Julie Sue get onto the warmer climate setting of the stage. Some of Knuckle's fans scream and some boys wolf whistle at Rouge. Knuckles waves at them before he sings.

_"I'm Mr. green Christmas  
_

_I'm Mr. Sun.  
_

_I'm Mr. Heat Blister  
_

_I'm Mr. One Hundred and one _**The girls make the numbers 101 with thier fingers**_  
_

_They call me Heat Miser  
_

_Whatever I touch  
_

_Starts to melt in my clutch. _**The girls start to drop down to the floor**_.  
_

_I'm too much!" _** Rouge fan's Knuckles with a grass fan. **

Eggman, Tails, Shadow, and Silver sing the chorus,

_**"**He's mister heat miser  
_

_ He's mister sun  
_

_He's mister heat blister  
_

_He's mister one hundred and one_**_"_ the girls make the numbers 101 with their fingers.**

Knuckles starts to sing again,

_"They call me Heat Miser  
_

_Whatever I touch  
_

_Starts to melt in my clutch."_

Eggman, Tails, Shadow, and Silver sing,

_"he's too much"_

Knuckles starts again.

_"I never wanna know a day_

_That's under 60 degrees. _**The girls are crouching and start to rise when Knuckles says 80, 90, and 100 degrees!**_  
_

_I'd rather have it  
_

_"80, 90, 100 degrees!_

_Some like it hot but I like it really hot Muhahahahahahha," _**Tikal looks concerend at Knuckles then starts to fan him with a grass fan.**

Eggman, Tails, Shadow, and Silver sing the chorus,

_**"**He's mister heat miser  
_

_ He's mister sun  
_

_He's mister heat blister  
_

_He's mister one hundred and one_**_"_ the girls make the numbers 101 with their fingers.**

Knuckles starts to sing again,

_"They call me Heat Miser  
_

_Whatever I touch  
_

_Starts to melt in my clutch._

_I'm too much"_ **Julie Sue fans him with a grass fan.**

Eggman, Tails, Shadow, and Silver sing

_"Too much"_ The song ends. Sonic, Amy, Cream , Cosmo ,Tails ,Silver,Shadow,and Eggman got up to the stage and took a bow with Knuckles, Tikal, Rouge, and Julie Sue. Then Blaze got up to the stage and took a bow. She got a standing ovation.

On the way home...

* * *

"Why did we even agree to do that?" Sonic asked.

"I don't even remember." Knuckles said.

"I do..." Shadow whispered fearfully because right behind Sonic was Galexia the Chao and guess what she said.

"Shadow you forgot to give me a hug!" she said in a sing-song voice. Shadow ran off screaming blood murder.


End file.
